


Feel My Love

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Cause I love implied sexual content, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Supposed to be Angst but decided against it, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce really likes to touch Ohm. From the innocent of ways, to the dirtiest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Back with some more Brohm cause honestly I love them??? H2ovanoss was my otp but then these two just broke in like the Kool Aid man and fucked me up. Also, fluff for the soul. It was supposed to be angst but I felt like fluffy stuff was needed. I tried working with my words too, so sorry if it seems kind of poetic? I kind of like it though...

Bryce loved to hug Ryan.

It was so comforting to have someone fit right into him, even if Ryan whined about how it was unfair that Bryce was taller, the ramblings of the shorter of the two consisting of how he should be the tallest, he was the top (Bryce begged to differ on that one), and he was older, so he deserved it. Bryce would always shut him up with soft kisses.

He loved to link hands with Ryan.

On cold nights, when the both of them were on a magnificent date, Bryce would find a way to latch on the other's hand, euphoria snuggling in his heart, watching as Ryan would only chuckle and give his hand a squeeze, as if to assure him that he'll always be around. They would go from destination to destination, taking in sights as they kept each other company. Nothing won over nights like that, having fun and the feel of popping fireworks, as he liked to call it, lacing around them as they moved in their own little world.

He loved to wrap his hands around Ryan's waist from behind.

Usually, when he did this, Ryan would be in a bad or sad mood, turned away from Bryce and just moping about. Bryce hated it, the way his lover's mouth was etched into a frown, his brows scrunched and troubled. Ryan had a habit of mindlessly cooking when he fell into moods like this, wanting to keep his hands busy. He would be silent for long periods of time, deep in thought and eyes glazed over with a surge of emotions showing up like ocean waves with each passing minute.

He would sneak up on Ryan slowly, careful not to scare the other. Then, he'd weave his hands around the other's waist, pulling him close to his chest. Ryan would sigh and fall back, as if Bryce was his comfy chair that he would plop himself down on after a long day at work. They wouldn't talk at all, Ryan would only close his eyes and bask in the attention of Bryce, the younger humming a small tune and run his hand through Ryan's hair. After an hour or so, Ryan would start to speak up, giving the other a soft thanks before starting to chat about random topics to get him out of his stupor. It was incredibly domestic and Bryce didn't mind it one bit.

Bryce loved touching Ryan's back.

It was espcially alluring when his back was completely turned to him, whether it be when the other was pulling off his shirt on a hot day or when they were ridden with lust and sweat, the room growing hotter as Bryce nipped marks on the other's back, listening to the soft noises pulled out of Ryan's mouth. He was vocal when he wanted to be, throwing Bryce into a loop and swirling his bothered mind with more dirty ponderings. He didn't mind when he was on the receiving end but when it was Ryan, it was a delectable treat he couldn't get more of, one blessed by gods of corruption and wanton desire.

 

Bryce loved the feel of Ryan's lips.

Nothing made him more happier than Ryan's lips on his. He always tasted like a forbidden pastry, one he wasn't to consume lest he wanted to burn in the eternal flames of hell. The feel of those lips on any part of his body made him intoxicated, espcially when he wasn't in the right state of mind. Nothing would come close to the taste and feel of those experienced lips, no matter how many girls he's dated in the past. 

He loved to tease the other with feather-light touches.

Ryan would curl him an impish smirk when Bryce sidled up next to him at any given event, the intentions clear on Bryce's face. He would place his hand on the other's waist, pulling him closer. His fingers would dance lightly around his side, watching for any kind of reaction. When they were out for strolls out early in the morning dew, or when the stars twinkled with a charm, Bryce would reach out and caress the other's cheeks, falling deeper into the pit of aching love and fluffy merriness as he gazed into Ryan's eyes, a brilliant hazel that lit up with emeralds in the clear sunshine.

He loved how lively he was when Ryan was around.

Everything Ryan did, he loved it. Even with his bad habits, like his constant spacing out and the way he gets serious at the weirdest of times, he adored him with all his heart. Cause the flaws, as well as his attributes, made all of him.

And having him completed Bryce.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any spelling mistakes, please point them out! I'll fix them as soon as possible!
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace
> 
> This turned out smaller than I expected wow... Next time I write something, I'll make it longer!


End file.
